Private Dancer
by diva.gonzo
Summary: Complete. One-shot. Hermione's not home on a Friday night and Ron is chuffed about it. He finds a piece of parchment with a note on it and gets jealous. Rated M for Ron's filthy mouth, dancing and drinking, and lemon infused hedonism.


**A/N:** Happy Birthday Harry! Yeah, the specky git's in this one too.

**A/N2:** My expensive barrister wanted me to remind everyone I don't own HP, GW, RW, or HG or anything else related. I've not been to Blackpool but I plan on going someday. –_DG_

* * *

"Hermione, I'm home."

Ron threw his garish maroon jacket over the top of the coat rack by the door and went looking for his girlfriend. It'd been a long day at the shop and he was craving her. It'd been days since they'd said more than three words in passing. Ron spent his days working with George, and his nights shadowing Williamson while learning how to be an Auror. George had a good day, really, and business had been booming for the coming New Year.

The galleons were nice but it did so little for their relationship.

"Hermione!"

Ron walked into the shared parlor and saw the note on the table.

_Ron:_

_Ginny and I went out. Don't wait up. We'll be back before dawn._

_Hermione_

"Dawn? What is she playing at?" Ron picked up the cover on his dinner plate and saw the plate of spaghetti. "Bugger. They could have waited for me." He muttered before picking up the garlic breadstick that was also on the plate. "She must have gotten it as takeaway from Antonio's."

Ron looked at his plate again and tucked in.

"Didn't Hermione get my owl, about trying to get off work early? She knows we see so little of one another. Doesn't she want to spend time with me, too?"

Ron tore another bite off of the next breadstick, chewing mechanically while thinking about his girlfriend. She'd been out of school a few months now and Ron was busting his bits working two jobs to provide for them and for George, too. The only day he had to really relax was Sunday.

He twirled a forkful of spaghetti and took a huge bite. "George didn't need me tonight."

Well, if relaxing meant shagging Hermione senseless before weekly brunch at the Burrow with his parents. During the week, he had precious little time with Hermione. More like Aurors passing each other daily but no time to really do more.

_'Buggerfuck. Why'd she pick tonight to go out with Ginny? I need her. She's home with Ginny most nights.'_

Ron picked up the last breadstick on his plate and chewed without care.

Ron pulled the parchment over to him again and read her less than delicate script. He saw in his mind how her hand shook with the quill in her hand. Most wouldn't think a thing of her handwriting. But Ron knew better. He saw the anxiety in the way she made her T's and the hurry in the way she wrote out her W's.

'_I wonder how Ginny convinced her to go out._'

Ron waved his wand over the parchment and saw the second layer of ink come up.

"Bloody hell!"

Ron threw down the parchment and ran upstairs to change. He had to dress sharp for Odysseus.

* * *

Ron apparated to Wizarding Blackpool and he landed in a secluded spot in a hidden alley. He heard the music immediately and straightened his jacket. He knew he was dressed like a hundred galleons, from the black slacks Hermione bought for him last month, along with the blue button down oxford under his dragonskin jacket. The shoes weren't that comfortable but getting time with his girlfriend was more important than how he felt about the environment. He knew Hermione hated the club scene unless he was there with her.

Ron walked up the line of patrons for the club, noting the bulky wizard at the door who looked nothing like an Auror, Hit Wizard, or Bailiff. Ron stepped in line but was immediately waved to the front. "Ron Weasley, If I live and breathe. Go on in; you're expected."

"What?"

"Go on in. You're expected."

Ron ducked into the club and was immediately assailed. Lights were flashing and the noise was extremely loud. '_Focus, you twat. Hermione's out there with Ginny and you need to find her._'

Ron stepped up to the bar and was greeted with a smile. "What'll you have?"

"Firewhiskey, and make it a double."

The bartender poured him a healthy measure and he downed it in an instant. "Another!" he yelled over the maddening cacophony of the club.

He took the next drink slower, savoring the burn before returning the glass. He pulled some galleons from his pocket and was waved off. "Already covered. Have fun!"

Ron shook his head in disbelief and made his way to the club floor. Out there, the music was raucous and all heads were looking at the band up on the stage. He'd never heard of Chimera but they were similar to the Weird Sisters enough for him. The beat was fun and he was already bouncing along, trying to thread his way through the crowd that wouldn't move past him.

He continued to wade through the writing humanity out on the dance floor, getting shoved, stepped on and occasionally groped. One person, he thought it might have been a girl, rubbed his bits the wrong way. He growled when he grabbed a hand that was entirely too big to belong a woman. "Keep your hands off my tackle."

The sod looked abashed and went the other way.

"Bloody tosser," he snarled before continuing his way through the throng. A flash of red caught his eye so he made his way towards the front of the stage. A few elbows to his ribs and a stepped on foot, along with being doused in beer, were a small price to pay to find his sister and his girlfriend.

Damn if he ever did.

Thank Merlin Mum was far off in Devon and not in a club in Blackpool. She'd have yanked his ears – and Ginny's – if she saw what he was watching. He should have hidden his eyes from the hedonism he was watching but all the blood in his body was rushing to the less wise head on his body.

Hermione was dancing back to back with Ginny. Ginny was sandwiched between Hermione and Harry. Harry was sliding around like he had no clue what he was doing – except grinding on his little sister. And his sister? She was dancing like one of those French girls Fleur talked about that one time, swaying her hips to the beat of the drums.

Ron worked his way through the last bit of the crowd and got right in front of his girlfriend. From here he was not thinking at all, just reacting to the way her tits bounced in the dress she was wearing, or the way her feet moved on the floor right in front of his shoes. The curve of her calf in those strappy sandals was intoxicating. He wanted to have her on her back with those calves wrapped around his neck while he shagged her senseless.

She pursed her lips and never opened her eyes. She was drunk on the heddy soup of the club, mixing sex, sweat and alcohol. He tried to shuffle side to side but was only half-interested in the music. He had eyes only for the witch in front of him who was seducing him and not even realizing it.

He felt the stiffy in full effect when she pulled her lips between her teeth and breathed deeply. She looked that way when he was pounding into her.

Hermione opened her eyes in the dim light of the club and looked up. Ron smiled slightly and she pulled him even closer. She turned and danced back to him, grinding her bum into his groin. _This witch'll be the death of me!_

His member twitched in anticipation. If Hermione was dancing this way, they'd go back home and shag like garden gnomes for hours and fall asleep covered in each other.

What a fuckinig fantastic Friday night!

Ron looked over and saw his best friend dancing like a spaz, looking like an idiot on too much Firewhiskey and too many hormones. Ginny was with him and Ron had to look away. She looked like she was seducing his best mate out on the dance floor in front of everyone.

This was as close to shagging as he'd ever want to see tonight. He'd seen enough of Harry's pasty arse to last a lifetime. His sister was even worse.

Ron pulled Hermione around and bent his knees. "How many," he yelled over the cacophony.

"I've had 2. Think Ginny had 4. Dunno 'bout Harry," she yelled back. She looked over her shoulder and watched the other couple dancing salaciously.

The music ended and Ron pulled her next to his lips. "Why'd you go out? I sent an owl telling you that I was trying to get off work early. I'd wanted a nice dinner and a cuddle."

"You did? I never got it." Hermione frowned. "Ginny asked me last night if we'd go out. She said I was turning into an old lady at 20. So I said yeah, and here we are. But I see you got my note."

"But you're home with Ginny every night. I don't get to see you that much. And how did the specky git know to be here tonight?"

"Forget Harry." Hermione stared at him. "Please tell me you're not jealous of your own sister."

Ron ran his hand up and down his neck while staring at his uncomfortable shoes.

"Look. I busted my arse trying to get off work early enough. I owled you and I thought you knew. I come home and the note said _don't wait up_. I got mad 'cause you were out with Ginny and I wasn't invited. That bloody well hurt, Hermione. It was only after I ate all the dinner you left that I waved my wand and saw where you were at."

Hermione pulled Ron's face down to hers and snogged him. He tried to refuse to succumb to her affection but her nail scrapes on his scalp won him over. Ron pulled her closer in the gathering and put two large hands on her arse. "This doesn't change things," Ron growled into her lips.

"No, but it is my way of apologizing for how things went tonight. I honestly thought you'd be out 'til 11 or later tonight. You were out late with George the last two Friday nights and I thought I could have a few hours of fun." Hermione threaded her hands into his that were still on her arse. "Harry showed up as we were leaving and Ginny brought him along. I was a touch upset he came, since this was to be for just us girls, but he said he'd keep the sods off of us tonight. So, he came with us."

The music flared and Ron looked at the witch in his arms. The music was slower, and he held her close to his body.

Hermione was right, once again. He'd been out with George the last 2 Friday nights and left her at the house. He remembered the row the following morning he stood Hermione up when George first came out to the Leaky after work. He'd forgotten that Hermione was home, waiting on him, for a Friday night leg over. And then the same happened the next week and she'd already turned in for the night when he came home smelling of Firewhiskey.

Ron shuffled his feet in an attempt to dance while the witch in his arms swayed to the music more.

He couldn't be mad for her wanting to go out and have some fun, not if she didn't know he was trying to get home to her.

He felt her hands running under the back of his jacket and shirt.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

She looked up from his chest. His manhood twitched. "I'm hoping that my boyfriend will get the idea that I'd like to be home with him."

Ron looked over the top of her head and saw Harry and Ginny engaged in some public debauchery. "Ugh, can they just not –"

Hermione turned and witnessed the ongoing spectacle. "That reminds me of you and Lavender."

"Oy, Witch! Take that back. I was never that bad."

Hermione turned back to her boyfriend and smirked. "Yeah, you were. And that's ok because that was then and this is now." She pulled his head down and thoroughly snogged him breathless. He felt her leg sliding up and down along his side, tempting him entirely too much. His hands wandered, from her shoulders down her flanks, just barely caressing her breasts under her dress, to the curve of her hips and swell of her arse. He felt her hands on him, from his strong arms that she squeezed to the points of his hips under his dress shirt to the obvious bulge in his trousers.

Ron growled through their kiss. "Don't toy with me, not tonight."

"I'm not. This is foreplay. I thought you'd appreciate it."

"You're fucking with me."

"No, but I certainly hope to shortly."

"Cheeky witch."

Her face broke into a saucy grin. "I am tonight and I know you love me for it. Now, take me home."

"Won't make it. I'm too distracted." Ron pulled Hermione from the floor and plowed a path through the writhing crowds. His pants were too tight and his trousers were too. She'd been grinding on him for long enough and he was tired of waiting on her to do something about it.

They made the back tables and he kept going. A dark corner would suffice if they didn't make the toilet.

A flashing green sign pointed the way to the toilets. He kept pulling her along, ignoring her slightly intoxicated mutterings. "Ron, stop, now. I'm not going into the toilet with you. We'll be banned from this place, just like the last three."

Ron pulled her to in front of him. "Rubbish. I got a double Firewhiskey, twice, and didn't pay for it. Either Ginny or Harry tipped the barkeep to keep us out of trouble."

"You're barking mad!"

Ron pressed his toned body into hers along the back wall. "Maybe but it's 'cause you're wearing that dress and been grinding my cock for the last hour."

"It's called dancing, Ronald. That's what people do in a club."

Ron bent down and stole a kiss. "Don't toy with me Hermione. I got off work early with the hope of a nice dinner and a cuddle and what do I find? You out with Ginny dancing with her, arse to bloody arse!"

"Would you rather be jealous of Harry again, dancing on him?" Hermione's grin turned feral. "Or was it a turn on, watching me dancing wantonly with another woman."

"It was Ginny you were dancing with!"

Hermione pulled Ron back with another scorching kiss. "We've talked about this: girls dance together to keep the drunken sods off us."

Ron's eyes went wide. "Did you just curse?"

She winked before reaching her hand onto his trousers. "I did and wanted to convey my point that the only one getting under my dress is you." Deft fingers released his protruding member from his trousers and pants. "And I believe this is mine to do with as I wish."

Ron rolled his head back and closed his eyes. Her fingers had their own magic. "Warm me up," he begged under her touch. She withdrew her hands and he felt magic flowing over them.

"I'm waiting, Ronald."

Ron looked and she was nowhere to be found. "Bloody hell, where are you?"

"I disillusioned us." He could hear the cheek in her voice. "Up to you," she said.

Ron felt the rayon of her dress covering her tits and he worked his hands down her body. At the hem, he lifted the skirt and found only beautiful bare skin. "Where are your knickers? Sod it." He reached down and lifted two handfuls of her arse and felt molten heat radiating from her core. "You asked for this," he said before thrusting into her waiting body.

He waited for her wiggle her hips. "Oh yes, more, please," she begged.

He spread his feet wider and slammed her into the wall, thudding along to the music. "So bloody fucking hot," he echoed to the lyrics pounding through the speakers.

Two small hands grabbed his head and kissed him senseless. "Come for me," she moaned across his lips. She clamped down on him and he moaned her name in retort. All that remained was panting in harmony to the guitar solo in the background.

"Ready to go home?" Hermione growled in frustration.

"I already am, but we'll go to the house."

Her legs tightened around him as he Disapparated them from the club.

* * *

Ginny smirked as the other couple turned and left the dance floor. She watched them until they disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Please tell me they aren't going to the toilets for a shag! Can't they keep their bits in their pants in public?"

Ginny pulled her boyfriend closer and let his knee wander between her legs. She slid up and down his denims and felt the coil building inside too. "It's fine, really." She swiveled her hips to the music while shuddering under the denim of his jeans. Ginny grabbed his hand and put it squarely on her own arse.

"Hope the owner isn't going to ban us from this place too."

"Hardly. This is Harpie's party central," Ginny purred while running her hands across his arms. "I tipped the owner 50 galleons to ignore anything those garden gnomes do on the premises."

"50 galleons! Are you mad?" Harry pulled her even closer and let her feel what she was doing to him. "That's too expensive. At least we get behind closed doors at home!"

"Oh Harry! I'd fuck you here on the dance floor if you'd let me. That'd be worth 50 galleons."

Harry looked mortified. "You would?"

"But I don't like sharing you with anyone." Ginny nodded. "Come on. Let's get you home. I wanna be your private dancer."


End file.
